talesofnovusanimafandomcom-20200214-history
Shio
Description Once known for its wealth from salt trade the city is now more known for pirate raids and kidnappings. Backstory Richard Harold was a poor man who struck rich after the discovery of a salt mine down the coast from what is now Shio. With the help of some friends he set out to turn a profit off of the discovery. The use of salt prior to this discovery had been a mere seasoning to add to food. There was money to be made but not much off of this alone so young Richard found new ways to use salt. His most successful use of salt was food preservation. To the north in the Turrus Glacias mountains, the local tribes people used blocks of ice to keep food cold thus extending its life expectancy. The method had been attempted in the south but to no avail. There was just no way to keep the ice from melting after a weeks or even few days travel. But with salt you didn’t have to keep it at a certain temperature. It would preserve your food (though a bit dry and bitter) at least you had a meal later on. Richard and his friends took this concept and travelled from town to town to attract local investors. After some time, they did and were able to begin drilling the salt out of the mine. As the years went on Richard, his friends, and his investors became wealthy men. But all good things must come to an end. The mines began to run dry and though search as they might, they could not find more mines to plunder. Soon enough the company was facing bankruptcy and friends and investors alike took what money they had left to find a new home. Richard, now a full grown man with a family to provide for, was left with a failing company to save before it crashed and burned. In an act of desperation Richard sent his ships east out to sea. Waters no man had ever ventured out to and come back alive. After six months Richard Harold was closing shop and picking up driftwood to pay for the roof over his family. His ships had never returned and with the thought of his men dead the remainder of his workers had left. He was a broken man. One morning while collecting what a storm had left along the beach he saw something. A vessel out at sea. But it wasn't any vessel, it was one of his own. The ships had returned! Over the next few days one ship after another returned at a total of five of the original six ships. The smallest one had been lost in a storm but it’s few members were able to fit on board the other ships. though this alone wouldn't save Richard Harold’s failing company. He would have a few ships to sell for a time and with the knowledge that his men were okay he could rest at peace but there were more than just his men aboard those ships. They had found land with exotic fruits, animals, and even a few jewels the people of Novus Anima had ever seen. A long time has passed since the company was ran by his father Richard Howard and with that time its reputation. Their vessels still bring in enough goods to keep the port-city on good ground but with every season of goods (as it takes six months for a round trip to the Eastern Islands) the prices of goods go up and the risk of pirate attacks increases. In order to keep his men safe James Harold has put a tax on the people of Shio to pay for the mercenary protection of his ships. This could be the last straw in a series of unfortunate events. Factions Federation of the Common People) '''Originally started as a labor union in Brokendale the group has since branched out into other cities and towns where they believe the people are being abused by their wealthy employers. Which is rather ironic because the leaders of the F.C.P. are rather wealthy themselves. In fact, the members in Shio even run their own business in which they sell cheap goods that compete with N.A.E.T.C.’s products. With new taxes being placed on the locals the F.C.P. has become fairly popular amongst the people to avoid taxed goods. '''Novus Anima East Trading Company) A company that has been in Shio since the beginning. The town was based around its construction. Started by Richard Harold and now run by James Harold, the family owned trading company has always run with the interest of its workers at heart. At least that’s how it started. Landmarks FCP Headquarters) Contains the office and factory floor where they produce their goods. Harold Manner) The home in which James Harold lives and runs his business. Unlike FCP headquarters it is private property and you must be invited onto the grounds. The Docks) Where ships come to dock and where most goods are traded. This is the hub of life and commerce in the small city. Influential People James Harold and family) '''The wealthiest citizens of Shio and the relatives of the founder of the city, Richard Harold. James runs the Novus Anima East Trading Company and his wife and children are known for living their high class lives behind Golden Gates. '''The Wright Brothers) These two run the F.P.C. branch in Shio. They are commonly known for their phrase, “Always doing everything the Wright way.” Many of the locals of Shio look to the Wright brothers as heroes who will save them from a life of debt. Category:Cities